dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Piccolo
Piccolo ''' (ピッコロ) is a Namekian warrior and the final child and reincarnation of the evil '''King Piccolo '''later becoming the reunification of the '''Nameless Namekian '''after fusing with Kami. He is a wise expert strategist when it comes to fighting and was once a rival of '''Goku before becoming his ally. Piccolo is also the guardian of Hell in the Seventh Universe. Piccolo is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Piccolo is often shown to possess a very cold, grumpy and sometimes bitter attitude, preferring solitude to the company of others. Piccolo is shown to be very wise and strategic in battle, devising plans and finding weaknesses in his enemies. During the early stages of his life, he possessed many of the villainous properties of his father, such as a violent and destructive nature and a total disregard for humanity. This was shown during his battle with Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he shows almost no mercy or compassion for his opponent, breaking all of Goku's limbs while laughing sadistically, believing it was necessary after what Goku had done to his father. Despite this, he did possess some sense of good, having once saved a mother and daughter from debris during a storm.5 Later, when he and Goku team up to battle Raditz, Piccolo began to show more honor during battle, even commemorating Goku on his noble sacrifice and during the battle against Nappa, praised the other Z Fighters' bravery and tactics. Despite his gradual shift toward a more heroic attitude, Piccolo still can be rude and confrontational toward people he deems stupid and is extremely direct and honest when giving his opinions about a situation or an individual, even if they may be considered extremely derogatory. After he trains and befriends Goku's young son, Gohan, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change as the boy takes his time to talk with Piccolo and have normal discussions that do not result in a violent outbreak. Gohan even comments on this, telling Piccolo that he seems to be more grumpy than truly evil. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Piccolo has stated that Gohan was the first person to see him not as a monster and was proud to call him his friend, even going as far as to admit that Gohan is like the son he never had in one of the dubs. Upon his return during the battle with Frieza on Namek and after fusing with the Namekian warriorNail, Piccolo fights for the honor of his people and to save the innocent. Shortly before this when he sensed Nail's dying ki, he made a comment how that had better not be Gohan's. During the Androids Saga, Piccolo still retains elements of ruthlessness and cockiness, but once he fuses withKami, all traces of evil and hate disappear and Piccolo is completely reborn as a pure soul. He becomes much more compassionate to the lives of others, as shown by how he tried to get Cell to spare the man in Ginger Town. Although one trait he retains even after merging with Kami, is he prefers to be a loner and favors solitude over the presence of others. He has little to say unless it involves battle and does not seem to understand the concept of romance, referring to it as "mushy stuff". As Piccolo carries on in life, he becomes slightly easier to stress and annoy, especially during the Buu Saga, but he normally can still retain his stoic and calm personality if required to not show fear in the face of an enemy. He would partake and enjoy various parties and social events, including Bulma's birthday and Gohan's wedding. Even more, in Dragon Ball Super, Piccolo's kindness continued to show, displaying a gentler and nurturing side, helping in the raising of Pan, showing a very efficient job of it as he had a whole list set up on what to do for the baby. Piccolo is frequently seen meditating in quiet places and drinking thawed ice water in the north area.3 He is also quite observant. This was shown when Trunks and Goten failed to fuse properly, twice, and he was able to work out what went wrong when they executed the fusion dance. Powers and Abilities Piccolo is the most powerful Namekian in the universe. After training in Hell and unlocking his true potential, Piccolo became a powerful fighter to the point of even rivaling that of Vegeta and Shido in God status. Piccolo is stated to have power that surpasses a Super Saiyan 3, but rivaling a Saiyan Beyond God. Piccolo is also the fourth strongest warrior of Universe 7. By training for the Second Tournament of Power, Piccolo's power has increased to the point of being one of the four leading fighters of the Seventh Universe. Alongside Shido, Gohan and Vegeta, Piccolo was able to dominate most opponents from other universes and can fight on par with some of the most powerful warriors from their respective universes. It is stated by Shido, that Piccolo's power is on par with Toppo who is the second strongest warrior from Universe 11. His power level is about 250,000,000,000,000,000 and later 750,000,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 2,550,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques Energy-Based Attacks * Antenna Beam – A blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. * Chasing Bullet – A homing beam attack of considerable power. * Destructive Wind – An energy charged gust of wind. * Ki'' Blast''' – The most basic form of energy wave. * Explosive Demon Wave – A very powerful energy blast shot from one hand. It is one of the signature attacks Piccolo got from his father King Piccolo. * Eye Flash – A similar technique to Solar Flare. Used against Frieza. * Eye Lasers – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. * Hellzone Grenade – A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. * Hyper Explosive Demon Wave – An attack in which Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful then the simple Explosive Wave. * '''''Kuchikarakikōha – A powerful beam shot from the mouth. * Light Grenade – A powerful energy ball attack. Used against Imperfect Cell during their battle on theTropical Islands. * Makosen – An energy wave from both hands. First used by King Piccolo. * Masenko – A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Used during the Cell Games, when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * Rapid Fire – An energy sphere barrage similar to the Scatter Shot. Used by Piccolo, and Cell, at the Cell Games. * Scatter Shot – Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. * Shock Wave – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. * Special Beam Cannon – Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. This was first used when Piccolo fought alongside Goku during their battle with Raditz. By the time of Dragon Ball Super, Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was much stronger than even ki blasts from Champa. Speed and Movement Techniques * Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. This ability cannot perform physical attacks as it is not real. It also fades through objects. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Demon Hand – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs. The user extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. * Elastic Left Arm – Piccolo's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Risking it all for a friend – Piccolo jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save another character. Used to protect Gohan. Transformations Great Namek In this state Piccolo is referred to as Giant Piccolo. Piccolo transforms into aGreat Namek when he battles against Goku in the finale of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and later when fighting against Super Garlic Jr. Piccolo's size greatly increases, his strength and weight increases, and the form does not impact his speed in a violent way. Piccolo can increase to the size he wants, and uses three different size in the series: he is around the same height as Super Garlic Jr. when fighting him, he is giant sized when first used against Goku (about the size of a Great Ape), and he barely fits on the arena and would not be able to take a step other wise he would step off when he grows even larger against Goku. His largest seen size is described as being as large as a mountain in the manga, and a volcano in the anime, this larger version of Great Namek is referred to as Super Giant-Form. He can also become a great namek in his Super Namek form. Super Namek After fusing with Nail, Piccolo is referred to as a Super Namek. After Piccolo re-fused with Kami, he powers up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before. Krillin called him a "Super Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. As a Super Namek, his figure doesn't change, but his power, strength and speed are sharply enhanced. While using his Super Namek power against Android 17, Piccolo gains a large blue and white aura. After training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Namek Piccolo can hold his own against the Cell.jrs. After training with Gohan for the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Piccolo can match Frost in combat while Frost is in his final form. After Goku's departure and years of training and protecting the innocents in Hell, Piccolo mastered his Super Namek state to the point of being stronger than that of a Super Saiyan 3, but comparable to that of a Saiyan Beyond God. Piccolo is also stated to be more powerful than Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form and also Gohan in his Ultimate form. Red-Eyed Namekian Piccolo achieved this form, while training with Goku in the World of Gods. Piccolo's appearance is still the same, but the only change he has is that his eyes are now red in colour, has gained a purple aura which resembles the Super Saiyan Blue aura and also electric sparks. Piccolo's power in this form is stated to be on par with a regular Super Saiyan Blue. In this form, Piccolo is more powerful than both Vegeta and Piccolo in their Super Saiyan Blue forms and is on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 97,500,000,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 196,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultimate Namekian/Namekian God After training in Hell, Piccolo achieved the ultimate stage of a Namekian, which is called the 'Namekian God'. Piccolo has the same appearance as his regular apperance, but shrouded in dark aura which is covering his skin and has an aura that resembles. In this form, Piccolo is much stronger than Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, but not as strong as Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Piccolo can also take on Shido Black in his Super Saiyan Rose form. His power level in this form is about 500,000,000,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 2,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Namekian God Piccolo achieved this form, after training in Hell. Piccolo has the same appearance as his regular form, but his aura is now pure-white and his power has increased tremendously. He also has power, similar to that of a Super Saiyan 5 and has thus achieved 'Super God Ki'. In this form, Piccolo can hold his own against Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 7,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 54,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Piccolo and Gohan - After he trains and befriends Goku's young son, Gohan, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change as the boy takes his time to talk with Piccolo and have normal discussions that do not result in a violent outbreak. Gohan even comments on this, telling Piccolo that he seems to be more grumpy than truly evil. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Piccolo has stated that Gohan was the first person to see him not as a monster and was proud to call him his friend, even going as far as to admit that Gohan is like the son he never had in one of the dubs. Piccolo and Shido - Shido shares an extremely close bond with Piccolo similar to that of Piccolo and Gohans. Piccolo and Android 17 - Android 17 shares a close relationship with Shido. Android 17 cares about Shido and gives him advice about life and nature. Shido also shows a great amount of admiration towards him and is very friendly towards him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Namekians